


A Rooftop Date Night

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [21]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are a three hundred odd year old vampire there aren't many things that you haven't done. However, when it comes to Laura Carmilla still finds herself nervous and unsure, however, that's not always a bad thing. Plus, the cliché cute and cheesy dates are still used for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rooftop Date Night

"Right," Carmilla mumbled stepping through the bedroom doorway, her hands tucked into her back pockets, nonchalantly striding across the room until she stood at Laura's side. "Last week you said something about wanting to go out on dates, yes?"

Laura blinked slowly before nodding her head. "I did, yes." She confirmed with a slight smile creeping onto her lips. "Why?"

"Well," Carmilla drawled nervously. "It's probably easier to show you. Um, follow me?"

The younger woman chuckled as she reached out to tangle her fingers around Carmilla's palm. "Lead the way then Carm." 

Carmilla grinned, her eyes dancing with affection as she turned on her heel and tugged Laura out of the bedroom and towards the stairs leading up to the roof of the house. "You might like this," Carmilla mumbled as she pulled the roof door open and held it for Laura to step through. "If you don't, we can go and do something else, but I thought... It's cheesy, but... Um, instead of a picnic in the park we could have a picnic under the stars. This is the best place on campus to see them, and I can pick out the constellations for you if you want..."

"It's wonderful." Laura declared as she squeezed Carmilla's hand. "The idea might be cheesy, but I don't have any problem with cheesy dates."

"Good." Carmilla grinned in relief. "I'll leave you to think up the next one though Cupcake." 

"I think I can manage that." Laura laughed. "Now, show me where Orion's Belt is!"


End file.
